


We remembered.

by loulou23



Category: Chris Pratt - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou23/pseuds/loulou23
Summary: This is from a dream I had about Chris Pratt. There are some things that he’s into that I am not, but I still think he’s a gorgeous, delicious and funny man.Weirdly, I find my dreams to be a lot more intense and “real” than what I can usually create awake, so if I can remember them (and fill in some blanks) after I wake up, I am pretty thrilled to have the story/fantasy there to re-read/re-live. :) Hope you enjoy it.





	We remembered.

I entered the boat house and there he was, with his giant welcoming smile, we hugged and I buried myself into his strong, broad chest and I inhaled his scent, intoxicating, like a drug for me, I felt his body warmth radiating, and I knew nothing had changed, his feelings for me were the same as I felt for him.

After some small talk and sizing each other up, I lay face down on the narrow walkway in the boat house, chin propped up on top of my flattened hands. He was standing up, behind me, and we talked, flirted, bantered with each other and I felt his eyes roaming over my body. I felt exposed but ... excited.

He got down on his knees, still behind me, and slowly, teasingly tugged on the sides of my bikini bottoms, silently asking for permission to take them off. I acquiesced, lifting my hips and he slid them off.

Then he sat back down, between my legs that were spread to the walkway walls, and stared. Stared between my legs. Remembering. Remembering the warmth and the feel of being inside me, remembering those hundreds of times before we had been so close, the passion and desire and the need we had for each other’s bodies. I lay there in stillness, waiting for him to make the first move, feeling so exposed, with nowhere to hide.

Then I felt it - his finger, softly tracing up the back of my leg, my skin burning up under his touch. His finger then traced up over the curve of my butt, and he slowly ran his finger over my butt, in tantalising, measured figure eights. I started breathing heavier, involuntarily raising my hips and butt up, and I heard him chuckle softly at my body’s response. He knew how to turn me on.

Then his finger was gone from my skin. I felt the loss of his touch, but he had moved his finger, and suddenly he pressed against my slit. I gasped, and my muscles tensed in response. He slid his finger in, and my whole body tensed, and I remembered to breathe, letting out an audible breath. He slid his finger in and out at the pace he knew got me, I squirmed beneath him and my mind went blank. I just felt feelings, he was inside me again, he was here, I had wanted, needed him for so long, and he was here with (in) me.

He removed his finger, and I felt annoyance, but I could still feel him between my legs, and my head was filled with his smell, the one that was seemingly made to attract me and draw me in.

Then I felt him at my entrance again, and this time he slid in two fingers. I gasped for air, all thought lost, only desire and need and lust for him. He pushed in and out of me, knowing exactly how to wind me up, my body responding by my hips rolling forwards and backwards, breath and moans falling out of my mouth, and pushing back on his fingers for more pressure, more depth, more friction. 

“Hey”, he spoke deeply from his throat, “is that good?” 

I groaned, nodding in response. 

“I missed you and I missed this”, he said, as he thrust his fingers faster in and out of me. 

After his words, my brain cleared and refocused, and I turned around with difficulty, to look at him. He pulled his fingers from inside me, and I looked up at him, lust and want in both of our eyes, and I said, “I need you in me now”.

**Author's Note:**

> Abrupt ending I know, but use your imagination as to where it goes, what happens next. ;)


End file.
